Welcome to Senior Family Science
by WalkingAlong
Summary: The Magic School bus gang need one more high school credit to graduate, and of course they take a science…however not the science they were expecting. Along with h.s. drama, they face obstables and emotions. FYI CH. 3 FIXED! Review!
1. Welcome to senior family science

The Magic School bus gang need one more high school credit to graduate, and of course they take a science…however not the science they were expecting. In front of them stood a short, wrinkly woman with dyed auburn hair. She definitely had the librarian look going on. She had large square glasses and a red sweater over her white shirt, contrasting with her black pencil skirt.

"Hello class, welcome to Senior Family Science. The first few days or weeks is all about building a stable marriage. Your generation is predicted to have the most divorces than all the generations before. That's why it's up for your generation to work things out through thick and thin, and you learn all this through family science! Men, you will choose your spouses randomly through a hat, it is up to you by tomorrow to have a proper and unique proposal for your fiancée. You can even give her a special item as a symbol of love, as long as the ladies promise to return them. And Ladies, yes-you are to say yes. Now please be silent while I walk around with the hat." Ms. Gribble said. She walked around the fairly small classroom of 10 students with a hat.

"_Come on, come on," _Carlos thought to himself "_let me get Portia Swiggolli." _Carlos reached into the hat and pulled out the name he least wanted to get. "_Dorothy Ann Nelson, come on! This is going to be hell!"_

Carlos looked up at the desk beside him and saw Ralphie's face light up.

"Yo Ralph, whose name you got?" Carlos whispered.

"Wanda dude, this is gonna be interesting. It's gonna be like Mia Hamm with Tony Romo." Wanda could hear Ralphie talking, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Dude, please trade with me!" Carlos pleaded.

"No, Wanda already knows she's with me. Who are you with?" Ralphie asked.

"Ugh…DA." Carlos whispered back.

"You and DA!" Ralphie yelled, only to start bursting out with laughter.

"That's enough Mr. Tennelli! Anymore and you're in detention." Ms. Gribble hollered.

"Yes Ms. Gribble." Ralphie said while sliding down into his seat embarrassed…though still smirking at the thought.

Carlos looked up in front of the classroom and saw a blushing, evil glaring DA looking right at him. Carlos gulped wide-eyed like a deer looking into headlights.

---

After class, DA walked up to Ms. Gribble and complained.

"Ms. Gribble, I can not be put with an immature imbecile like Carlos. He's obnoxious, loud, and down-right incompatible!" DA said firmly almost yelling.

"Well, here is your chance to get along. Who knows, you might learn to tolerate him." Ms. Gribble said, closing her books and leaving.

"Why me!" Dorothy Ann moaned.

---

At lunch DA sat with her two best friends while the rest of the gang sat with their other friends. Wanda sat with the girl jocks of soccer and volleyball, Keesha sat with her step team, Ralphie and Carlos sat with their male jock friends of basketball and baseball. Tim sat with his art class posse.

"I don't know what to do guys," DA said to Arnold and Phoebe "me and Carlos have been acquaintances but not really friends since 8th grade when he hit puberty."

"Just rough it out DA, who knows he might surprise you." Phoebe said while taking another bite of her tuna fish sandwich.

"Who did you get grouped with Arnold?" DA asked bluntly staring into her vegetable soup.

"Um…I got grouped with Phoebe." Arnold said smiling avoiding to make eye contact with Phoebe.

"Aww…this is going to be fun Arns!" Phoebe said smiling, blushing.

---

"Hey Portia, who's your new husband?" Keesha said while eating her rice cake.

"Michael Carpenter! EEH!" Portia said gleeing, "he's sooo hott!"

"Lucky," Keesha said frowning "I got stuck with Tim Taylor."

"Talk about an art freak he is, that's like all he does. Doodling into his little book." Portia said staring at Tim across the cafeteria.

"Well…he's not all that bad. He's really nice and sweet. For valentines day in 7th grade he doodled a picture of me and him together." Keesha said smiling.

"That's when you became ex-friends, right? Gosh, he's so…so…weird! Whatever, I'm gonna join my man for lunch. Bye guys!" Portia said, completely deserting Keesha.

---

"How are you gonna propose tomorrow man?" Ralphie said digging his face into a sloppy joe.

"I don't know yet. I want to make a good grade on this, not propose and give her a whoopee cushion or something as a token of love."

"A whoopee cushion! That would be hilarious man."

"Well, I really want to make things right between us, we haven't been friends since 8th grade when she first dated that 9th grader. I should have kicked his ass when he said I couldn't be her friend."

"Why didn't you become her friend again when they broke up?" Ralphie asked.

"I met another girl." Carlos said smiling glancing off towards Portia.

"Dude, forget Portia. She doesn't want you. You've asked her out 3 times, if she wanted you, she would've said yes. True she's a honey, but she don't want you."

"I can't help it man, she's tall, lean, has chocolate brown hair…" Carlos rambled on.

"And…she's a bitch Carlos." Ralphie interrupted smiling.

---

"Okay class, today is proposal day. Gentleman prepare to form a bond. Let's start with Michael Carpenter." Ms. Gribble announced. She moved a chair in front of the classroom for the girl's to sit at while being proposed to in their presentation.

"Umm, here Portia. You know how much I love my truck and hunting, so here's my favorite John Moose keychain. Will you be my Jane Deer?" Michael asked dully.

"I'd love too!" Portia screamed enthusiastically, sticking the keychain into her purse.

"Great job Mr. Carpenter, however you could be more enthusiastic, Portia you could be a bit…less. Let's move onto Tim and Keesha." Ms. Gribble announced sitting at her desk.

Keesha moved to the chair in front of the classroom while Tim ripped a paper out of his notebook. It was a hand drawn human heart.

"I know this is cheesy Keesha, but I'd like to give you my heart. I worked on it all night. Will you marry me?"

Keesha looked blankly at the paper and smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you." Keesha said taking the paper and putting it into her folder.

"How creative Tim, kudos. Next Ralphie and Wanda." Ms. Gribble announced.

"Wanda, I'll like to give you my favorite baseball. It was the ball I had my first home-run with, and it's a lucky ball. Will you marry me?" Ralphie asked pleading. Wanda looked at the baseball and then at Ralphie.

"How can I say no to you." Wanda smiled taking the baseball and putting it into her bag.

"Oh, how special Ralphie, okay next on the list is Arnold and Phoebe." Ms. Gribble announced.

Phoebe moved into the front of the class wearing her usual yellow sundress. Behind her walked Arnold with a guitar. Arnold grabbed a chair and starting tuning his guitar. For the next 3 minutes he sang a song he wrote for her leaving the class in awe. He even managed to get a tear from Ms. Gribble.

"That was magnificent Arnold, Phoebe we know after that performance you want to say yes. You will receive extra credit for that beautiful composure Arnold, okay class…last but not least Carlos and Dorothy Ann." Ms. Gribble announced.

"_Oh great," _thought Carlos "_out of all the guys, I have to come behind Arnold!"_

Carlos and DA walked into the front of the classroom and got into their positions. The class was silent while Carlos took something from his book bag.

"Um…I may not have a special object or a special talent…though Ms. Gribble said we can still share a symbol of love. My symbol for you DA is a violet." Carlos said, he took a single violet from behind his back and gave it to her. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but it's the symbol of our relationship. I hate to tell you DA, but it is blue not violet. We fight a lot, and contradict each other like a Violet. It's supposed to be violet, yet it's blue…though in the end…it's still beautiful. Will you marry me DA?" Carlos announced nervously on one knee. He looked into her gray eyes and almost saw a tear.

"Carlos, it is perfect. I'll be honored to marry you." DA announced smiling, looking down at the violet then back at Carlos.

"Well that was truly sincere and beautiful Carlos. Good job!" Ms. Gribble said cutting in between their moment. "Now that everyone is engaged, we will start the engagement plans. You all are to create a dream wedding, each with a different max budget. Ralphie and Wanda: $12,000, Keesha and Tim: $17,000, Portia and Michael: $25,000, Arnold and Phoebe: $22,000, and Carlos and DA: $7,000. It is up for you and your partner to compromise on the budget. Perhaps you want to spend part of it and save the rest for future projects. Spend wisely class…start preparing…now.

---------------

Wow! It's been a while since I made a new fanfic, though I hope this story is fresh. I'm trying to do something totally different. Also I'm trying to mix up the couples while still keeping my favorite. Sorry, but yeah. You can't split them up. ;) Hope you like it, please review!


	2. Do I hear wedding bells?

"Okay…well I picture my wedding on the beach. Perhaps we can rent a beach house, the order log Ms. Gribble gave us said that renting a house is $1000 and the area of on a beach is another thousand. Then I want the finest wine, that's $5,000 and then catering is $3,000. Also there's my wedding dress which will cost $10,000 and that brings us to $20,000!" Portia said while going through the fake wedding catalog Ms. Gribble had given the groups.

The catalog had everything you could imagine for a wedding and what the estimates would be. Like a small wedding gown is $500 while the one Portia wanted is $10,000 which is the biggest gown in the booklet. The requirements for the wedding project is to have a place, invitations, catering, the wedding dress, and the wedding suit.

"Though Portia, what about the invitations? I think we should the camouflage one!" Michael said.

"What? A faded pink wedding dress does not mix with camouflage!" Portia argued.

"Well it's my wedding too! And I want camouflage invites!" Michael argued back.

"Fine…but the camouflage is going to be pink." Portia grunted.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"So…$17,000 Tim, how do you want to spend it?"

"Well I was thinking we could maybe have our wedding at a local art museum or something. Maybe at a performing arts center, and I could make a mural to be put behind us." Tim suggested.

"Really? That sound's really cool! Also it's in our budget the catalog says a performing art center is about $5,000 and the art supplies you will need costs $500. The dress I want is $1000 if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine, the tux I want is $500. Then the invites what kind should they be? I kind of like the jazz-Harlem renaissance invites. Their white with brown and green bows on the outside, but on the inside white with regular black cursive." Tim said.

"That's actually…a really good idea. I love art and performing and the Harlem renaissance is the most influential era with jazz and swing developing." Keesha commented. "Yes we should definitely have a Harlem renaissance theme."

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Wanda, how about we have a baseball theme! Or better yet, a sports theme!" Ralphie asked enthusiastically while sitting next to Wanda at their desks.

"A sports theme? Well hey…some of the wedding dresses are sport themed. This one here looks good to use!" Wanda said. She showed Ralphie a women baseball uniform from the '50s. It was pinstriped red on top of white and had the bottom end at the knees. The top of the dress was collared like a polo without sleeves.

"Oh my gosh! That's the most awesome dress I've ever seen! It would look great on you!" Ralphie said to Wanda while blushing.

"It's in our budget too at a great price of $600 dollars. Leaving $2000 for catering, and hey! How about the wedding be set in a baseball park, we could get married over the home base." Wanda asked.

"Jeeze, I never knew how romantic you were Wanda, that sounds perfect! Maybe my tux can be a baseball uniform, how crazily perfect does that sound?" Ralphie asked.

"Well…that would over do it a bit. How about you wear a black tux and a baseball cap?" Wanda grunted nicely.

"Hm…yeah that sound's good too…on the condition the tie is red to match your dress."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ralphie." Wanda smiled at him…for a while.

Ralphie felt himself starting to blush from the awkward but nice silence between them. "Well a baseball park is $7,000 and the tux is $700, and our budeget is $12,000 so that means we have $1700 left for invites!"

"How about the invites be baseball plates?" Wanda asked.

"I love the way you think Wanda!" Ralphie said smiling, feeling achieved.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"$22,000! Think of the animals we could save on the planet with that money!" Phoebe wined while sitting next to Arnold.

"Yeah, to bad it isn't real money to spend. Though that sounds like a good idea, a going green themed wedding! We could use recycled products for the wedding." Arnold suggested.

"I love it Arnold! We could use plates made of elephant poo, that costs $300 and then the food can be all organic…that catering costs $5000, and then my dress can be this one made out of leaves for $500!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"A dress out of leaves?" Arnold asked shocked.

"I'm just kidding Arnold, I'll get a dress made out of cotton. Leaves would die to easily and turn an ugly brown. Though I would like to have a gold dress…it would accentuate the beauty of autumn! Maybe have a goring green- autumn theme! Green is associated with fall so it would match up perfectly!"

"Gold? Hm…you sure? Maybe a crème white instead of snow white. Crème is more wedding than prom gold."

"Crème…well that works too, and look in the catalog, here's a crème white. It's gorgeous!" Phoebe responded. "And it's only $3000."

"Well it's in the budget, if you like it, get it." Arnold said side smiling to Phoebe.

"Okay…now about your tux…I'm thinking lime green spandex."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"7,000 dollars…that's a pitiful budget compared to everyone else's." Carlos grunted.

"My parent's spent $6,000 on their wedding and have been together for 20 years…and still going strong." DA retorted.

"Aren't your parents doctors? Why didn't they spend more? Aren't they paid good?" Carlos asked curiously.

"That's none of your business!" DA retorted angrily.

"Fine…well what do you want out of your "dream wedding" with $7000 big ones?" Carlos asked at unease.

"I just want a simple wedding. I want it to be as inexpensive as possible, you know save up the rest of the money for future projects." DA said bluntly.

"Wait…you have a point. Everyone is doing something off the wall with their money. Why don't we do something so simple and cheap..it's off the wall as well." Carlos said smirking.

"What does that mean Carlos?" DA asked suspiciously.

"We elope. Think about it! We need invitations- we have zero to send out so it's cost is free, for the place we can just have the wedding at a small chapel in Vegas, your dress could be whatever, our catering could be us celebrating at a fancy restaurant, and my suit can be whatever too!" Carlos said brilliantly.

"Well, I still want our wedding to be romantic, why not a backyard garden wedding where only our main family shows up and close friends. We could elope but I want something sweet and romantic." DA sighed dreamily.

"That's what the honeymoon is for." Carlos said smiling mischievously only to slapped on the arm by DA hard. "Okay, okay…but if we did all that, it'd still be expensive. We'd have to cater the guests and such."

"Your right…we should elope. Though our location of the wedding will not be in Vegas. How about by our preacher at church, and our location can be on a pier."

"Yeah…that sounds nice." Carlos said smiling staring at her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Class, you definitely have creativity and great ideas, however the idea of the project is to be realistic and thinking about the future. You all receive a A- on this project except DA and Carlos, they were the only one's to consider the future. Intuitive and creative…A+. Also it's been shown that couples who have spent less on marriages have lasted longer together. Before the bell rings class, tomorrow we will talk about communication." Ms. Gribble ranted.

----------------------------------------------------

Well I don't know where this story is going to or even worth continuing. It's so confusing. Well I did the best I could on this chapter, hope it turned out decent.

Also I just want to note that Michael is a redneck if you didn't figure that out already. Though camouflage wedding invites sure does sound awesome!


	3. We're definately communicating drama

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I surely appreciate them. It took a while to write this chapter, though I think it's giving the story more life. Let me know what you think. Enjoy J Also nonmembers of fanfic can leave a review.

"Communication? What does she think we are, gay? No real man talks about his "feelings" or "emotions." Ralphie said while eating a burger.

"Well, to bad you're going to have too if you want to graduate, you already failed two other classes." Wanda said while eating a tuna sandwhich.

It was lunchtime and Wanda and Ralphie subconsciously sat down alone with each other during lunch.

"I thought Latin was the same and Italian? I have to stick with my roots you know." Ralphie smirked.

"Yeah, and by not visiting the counselor to find what you were really getting yourself into- you failed. I'm not going to let you bring me down with you on this project." Wanda instructed him.

"Fine, though I still wear the pants, right?"

---------

"Hey Tim, can I join you?" Tim looked over and saw Keesha smiling sincerely.

"Of course." Tim slid over to the right so Keesha could sit down next to him on the table bench.

"So how are you and your uhh…friends." Keesha looked around the table and saw Tim's group was all in black with French berates drinking coffee and reading. There was four of them, two guys and two girls.

"Were doing good, were just getting ready for the Art and Literature festival in a few weeks. Samuel and Sebastian are reading Hamlet for the group discussion, Delilah and Anastasia are going to perform a love song on stage. I, however, have no clue what to do." Tim said staring sadly into his De Rien Chicken.

"This sounds really…awesome. Though for sure you have some idea to what you want to do." Keesha said smiling reassuring.

"Well, I want to broadcast my artwork in a slideshow, though I would need an act to perform before it, to actually make it an act not just another boring art show." Tim said ending unenthusiastically.

"You mean like a dance recital?" Keesha questioned.

"Yeah, do you know anyone who can dance?" Tim questioned back.

"I should slap you, me! I'll do it for you, it's the least I can do."

"For what?" Tim asked.

"I'll tell you when were alone." Keesha whispered to him in his ear. "So Delilah did that eyebrow piercing hurt?" Keesha wondered.

-------------

**The Next Day**

"So Dorothy Ann, how do you feel about spinach?" Carlos asked out of the blue. Them and the rest of the class were split into different tables set up as a dinner date theme.

"Spinach? We get to talk about anything we want for an hour and a half, and you choose spinach." Dorothy Ann grumbled out of boredom.

"Well sorry, I'm hungry. I want to eat already. The other day at Sub Shack, the woman asked me if I wanted spinach. I had some on the sub and it was tasty." Carlos answered.

"Have you ever had Spinach Pizza?" Dorothy Ann asked intrigued.

"No, but it doesn't sound good." Carlos answered with a sick look on his face.

"Well don't get me wrong. Spinach is gross, though spinach pizza is my favorite food. It's made with mozzarella cheese and tomato slices, I guess Rotel. It's also healthy!"

"See spinach doesn't seem like bad conversation." Carlos joked.

"Well, at least your spontaneous with conversation, girls find that very attractive." Dorothy Ann said blushing.

"What kind of girls? Girls like you?" Carlos asked inquisitive while blushing slightly looking down.

"Maybe." DA said quietly resting her hand in her lap, avoiding eye contact. "Carlos I have to tell you something." Carlos looked up at her, eyes gleaming, until he saw her expression.

"Carlos, I can't do this anymore." DA said sadly. She stood up as the bell rang and ran away. Carlos ran to look for her but she was gone, she wasn't there for the rest of the day.

-------------------

**MEANWHILE**

"Tim, we need to talk." Keesha said sitting on the stairs in the school's auditorium. "Tim, remember when you gave me a drawing in 7th grade. I know how much it hurt you to see me tear it in two. Then ditch you to hang out with other friends, and then all through high school ignoring you. I can't take it anymore, I've had a crush on you since 6th grade."

Tim sat there speechless until anger grew into his face. "You treat me like s*** for all these years and expect everything to be okay! It's not! You literally killed my soul, I haven't been able to get over you for years until 11th. Until now with this project you ignored me and humiliated me, what do you expect me to do!?" Tim said while walking left and right across the stage screaming.

Tim turned around once more and saw Keesha standing in front of him."That wasn't me Tim, that was my self- consciousness who did those things. It was the person my so-called friends created, a monster. Know that I'm so over these high school cliques and quos."

"And do what?" Tim asked her disappointedly. Before he could respond Keehsa put her hand on Tim's face and gave him a slow peck on the lips.

"Create a masterpiece." Keesha said firmly.

------------

MEANWHILE (again)

"Have you seen DA?" Carlos said out of air, he ran to Ralphie's truck window to see Arnold, Phoebe, and Wanda in there as well.

"Nah man, I haven't. How about you Pheebs, your close to her." Ralphie responded.

"She left after class to go home, I don't know why. Something about her family, it's kind of personal." Phoebe said. All eyes were on her, wanting to know what was going on in the Nelson residence. Phoebe caught the message sent from their eyes. "I won't tell! Stop wasting natural gas Ralphie and get me and Arnold at his house."

"Phoebe, please tell me what's going on." Carlos cried looking at her through the window.

"Please, Phoebe." Arnold said laying his hand on her shoulder, enough to make her loosen up. "We're her friends too, you can trust us."

"Please Pheebs, we won't tell anyone- like about the Magic School bus in 4th grade. We Ms. Frizzle solemnly swear." Wanda asked looking behind her seat at her.

"Fine! Though not right now, let's go where no one can hear." Phoebe said. The gang noticed that car's were honking for Ralphie to move his truck out of the middle of the school parking lot so the other students can go home. "Carlos' meet up with us at Arnold's house."

------

MEANWHILE (AGAIN AGAIN)

"Michael, there's something I have to tell you." Portia said while sitting in Michael giant truck.

"Yeah, Porta- potty (His own little name for her, that she hates)." Michael said uncaringly.

"I want to marry you for real! These have been the best few days of my life. Wanna get hitched after high school?" Portia asked brightly.

"Okay." Michael said blankly.

Carlos had walked by the truck and heard every ounce of word that came from the two's mouths. His heart was broken slightly at first, like why could she reject him for redneck boy. Oh well, she's obviously stupid- the next Britney Pears story. He could only worry about one woman now, and that's his wife.

----------------

Let me know what you think…things more mixed up now, hopefully going somewhere. Hopefully written better. Hopefully you'll leave a review, please :) I'll give you cookies! Virtual home made out of the oven, invisible mentally baked cookies. Their chocalate chip :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update- and with such a short chapter. Though the story is starting to come along, so it's all good. Writing so many ideas at once just makes the story worthless to read- so hopefully my short chapters will make the story have more deph.

Phoebe and the gang- minus Keesha, Tim, and DA- settled in Arnold's basement. Wanda sat Indian style on the tan thick carpet, Ralphie and Carlos were sitting on a blue couch, Arnold and Phoebe sat oppositely on a gold floral loveseat.

"Phoebe, now that we're alone, can you please tell us what's wrong?" Carlos asked with cold eyes.

"Only- if you all promise not to tell a single soul a word that comes from this room."

"Is it really that bad you have to be dramatic?" Wanda asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I just don't know if I should say anything…it's DA's and her family's business." Phoebe replied sorely.

"Phoebe, DA is our friend too- she's always been there for us, now we have to help her." Arnold replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, she's always been there for us Arnold. Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie- this really is none of your business. You ditched us all for your new friends, and just now you care. I don't think you deserve to know."

"We deserve a second chance Phoebe, people change. Honestly, I don't give a damn about my new "friends," I want my old one's back." Carlos stood up, angrily pacing. He never wanted to punch a brick wall so hard, was it that serious?

"Phoebe," Wanda walked over to her and gave her a hug, "sure I may have never been there- but I want things to change- at least before we all go off to college. You know we have always cared at least- like how Ralphie threatened the football team to leave you alone for being a "stick."" Phoebe was truly a stick, she was lean and lanky. Tall-ish at 5'7" and wore a size 2 in jeans.

"Phoebs, we all regret something. I regret giving up on you guys." Ralphie said smiling at her.

"Alright alright, you're going to make me cry. The truth is, Dorothy's parents are possibly going to divorce." Phoebe said looking down.

"That's it? My folks split years ago, I know at first it's rough- though after awhile, it isn't bad at all." Ralphie said in remembrance of his mom and dad when he was 6.

"Though, was your dad suicidal?"

Thanks for the reviews, I know I'm probably getting way off track with this chapter. Sure it's short- but it's coming together. Keep reviewing!


End file.
